Hoshikawa Kelly
Hoshikawa Kelly Hoshikawa Kelly [''Hoshikawa Keri''], is one of the three main characters in [[Movie Star Pretty Cure]]. Her dream is to become a movie star she is the top athlete runner at Private Negai Academy. She is talented at sports but bad at studying. She loves comedy movies, her childhood friends are [[Aoiumi Michuru]] and [[Nakamura Izumi]]. Her fairy partner and mascot is [[Comedy]] and her Cure Ego is Cure Lights. The Pretty Cure of Lights and Laughter. Her catchphrase is '''I Am Never Losing Hope in my Power''' '''Appearance''' Kelly has pink eyes,medium Brown hair with a bow a pink sleeved dress. She wears it with with long white socks and pink shoes. She also wears her Pre Pendant. As Cure Lights, her hair becomes larger with a big hot pink ponytail with 2 beads. she wears a band with a star and star-shaped earrings. She wears a sparkling red and yellow top with a 4 curvy sleeves with 3 spiky bands. she wears a dark blue skirt with a pink bow on the back. She has her Pre Pendant packed and boot with 2 rectangles. '''Personality''' Kelly is a kind, caring girl who really wishes to become a movie star, she loves comedy movies because it makes her laugh and she says her catchphrase. Although when her brother Riku annoys her she keeps saying ''Get out Riku''. But when she was a little girl with her friends [[Aoiumi Michuru]] and [[Nakamura Izumi]] they really have a lot of great time like going to the cinema, eating ice cream and going on field trips in there elementary School. '''Cure Lights''' '''The Lights of Laughter and Comedy, I'm Cure Lights''' [''Warai to kigeki no akari, Kyua Raitos]'' Cure Lights is the Cure Ego of Kelly she transforms by using Comedy with her Pre Pendant inside him and shouts ''Pretty Cure Lights Camera Dress-up.'' '''Attacks''' Pretty Cure Laughter Shoot- Cure Lights's first attack Pretty Cure Laughter Shield- Cure Lights's second attack Pretty Cure Laughter Shower- Cure Lights's third attack Pretty Cure Laughter Ribbon- Cure Lights's fourth attack Pretty Cure Laughter Storm- she Cure Lights's fifth attack Pretty Cure Rainbow Escalation- the group's first attack Pretty Cure Princess Rainbow Escalation- the group's second attack Pretty Cure Grand Miracle Escalation- the group's third and powerful attack Pretty Cure Royal Miraculous Purification- Cure Royal's attack Pretty Cure Happy Smiling Burst- Cure Lights' Comedy Mode attack '''Cure Royal''' '''The Royal Power of the Future and Magic, I'm Cure Royal''' [''Mirai no okoku no chikara to mahou, Kyua Roiyaru]'' Cure Royal is the Super Form that Kelly can transform in Movie Star Pretty Cure the Movie; The power of the Rainbow Stone she can do an attack Royal Miraculous Purification she also appeared in episode 48 when she and Queen Happy came out of the Star Box and hugged King Despair in his final form. '''Comedy Mode''' '''The Awesome Comedy of Lights, Laughter and Happiness, I'm Cure Lights Comedy Mode''' [''Hikari no subarashi Komedi, warai no kofuku, Kyua Raitos Komedi Modo''] Comedy Mode is the mode form Kelly can use. She transforms by powering up her Pre Charm, and shouts Comedy Power Up and say Pretty Cure Lights Camera Dress Up Laughter Comedy. Her main attack is Pretty Cure Happy Smiling Burst. '''Songs''' The Fabulous Comedy A Dream of Destiny [with Comedy] A Maiden's Voyage [with Rikko] Pretty like Fashion Royal Future '''Duets''' Lights Camera Action Movie Star Pretty Cure [with Michuru and Izumi] A Movie Star Rainbow [with Cure Camera and Action] The Magic's Truth [with Queen Happy] Wish of Hope [with Cure Heartful and Cure Smile] Smile's Love '''Etymology''' Kelly- The meaning of it is Irish for war Hoshikawa- Hoshi means star and kawa means River Together in English it makes war star river '''Relationships''' [[Aoiumi Michuru|Aoiumi Michiru]]- Michruru is one of her childhood best friends since they were little she even helps her when she's stuck in math, science or English. [[Nakamura Izumi]]- Izumi is one of her childhood best friends along with Kelly and Michruru since they were little. She always helps her friends to play baseball. [[Comedy]]- Her fairy partner and mascot. '''Trivia ''' * Like the other leader Cures, She is bad at studying but good at sports * Kelly's birthday is on March 8th making her star sign a Pisces * Her blood type is AB '''Gallery''' [[Visit Gallery]] '''Refrences'''